Cheshire Trafalgar ou Gensui ?
by miss.corazon
Summary: Cheshire est une jeune fille dont le rêve est de devenir pirate malgré l'interdiction de son frère qui souhaite qu'une seule chose, la préservé de leur passé et de cette personne qui leur a rendu la vie infernal treize ans auparavant. Mais que ce passera t-il si elle lui désobéi ? Qui seront ses amis, ses ennemis, que lui révélera cette nouvelle vie dont elle a tant rêvé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Mon rêve

Dans une petite maison sur une ile portant le nom de Rubeck dans North Blue, les cris et les rires se faisaient entendre lorsqu'une voix surplomba les autres. C'était un homme dans la soixantaine il monta sur une chaise et se mit à chanter.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CHESHIRE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

-Merci Papy

La concerné prit l'homme dans ses bras, c'était une jeune fille de taille moyenne les cheveux châtains claire longs jusqu'aux hanches et les yeux bleu, elle portait un jean avec un corset noir, une chemise sans manche rouge et des bottines ciré noires elles aussi . L'homme se mit à pleurer

-Bouhouhouhou ! ma petite princesse est devenu grande

Il continua ainsi jusqu 'à ce qu'il se fasse propulsé par un jeune homme grand dans la vingtaine portant un sweat jaune, un jean avec un bonnet blanc tacheté et un Nodachi.

-Tu ne pense pas que tu en fait un peu trop ?

La jeune fille qui venait de réaliser ce qu'il c'était passé explosa de rire.

-Hahaha ! tu es juste jaloux car il n'a pas réagis comme ça le jour de tes dix-huit ans.

-Heureusement

Le vieil homme qui avait reprit conscience se releva sans aucune difficulté.

\- Bouhou Law pourquoi tant de méchanceté...Hey m'ignore pas !

le jeune homme l'ignora royalement et ce concentra sur Cheshire

\- Tiens joyeux anniversaire petite sœur

il lui tendit un coffre

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre-le tu verras

C'est ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde qui suit, dans le coffre ce trouvait une sorte de fruit qui au premier abord semblait immangeable mais la jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas un fruit comme les autres

\- Un fruit du Démon

\- Oui mais pas n'importe lequel c'est le...

il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle le coupa

\- Le Nagi Nagi No Mi

\- Oui

\- C'était son fruit

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en guise de réponse. Amede remarqua que l'atmosphère était devenu tendu et décida d'y remédier.

\- Allons la fête n'est pas fini il te reste encore deux cadeaux à ouvrir et le gateau à manger. Jinta peux-tu aller le chercher ?

\- Ouaip

La fête continua à battre de son plein jusqu'à minuit. Tous partir se coucher quand Cheshire interpella son frère dans le couloir

\- Law ?

\- Oui tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je voulais te remerciée pour le fruit et le Nodachi

\- De rien il y a autre chose ?

\- Tu sais depuis que je suis toute petite mon rêve c'est de devenir une pirate alors j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais...

Il la coupa violemment

\- c'est non

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Être pirate ce n'est pas un métier c'est un choix de vie qui implique des conséquences

\- Et je les assumerai

\- J'ai dit non je te rappel que tu as dix-huit ans ta place n'est pas sur un bateau mais au lycée

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais tu n'es pas moi tu ne sais pas ce que ressent personne ne fait attention à moi et pendant tout le long de ma scolarité je n'ai pas eu un seul ami parce que j'ai été élevée par un ancien pirate.

Trafalgar Law commença perdre patience fasse à l'entêtement de sa sœur

\- Ça suffit je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de quoique ce soit en rapport avec la piraterie c'est compris ?

Pour toute réponse il reçu un magnifique doigt d'honneur de la part de la jeune fille qui parti énervé dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme allait partir à son tour quand la voix d'Amede.

\- Tu y es allé un peu fort

Le jeune homme soupira

\- j'en ai conscience mais je refuse qu'elle parte sur les mers alors qu'il peut être n'importe où à notre recherche

\- Au bout de 13 ans il est sûrement passé à autre chose

\- Ça m'étonnerais c'est pas son genre

\- Tu sais qu'elle va te détesté

\- Peut-être mais tant qu'elle est en sécurité cela m'importe peu

Sur ces mots il partit dans sa chambre, il reprenais la mer demain et il avait besoin de repos, c'est alors que Jinta qui avait écouté la conversation sortit de sa cachette

\- euh il a conscience de son erreur ?

L'ex pirate soupira

\- Je ne pense pas, elle à toujours écouté ce que lui disait son frère jusque là

\- Ouais mais là il s'agit de son rêve

\- Je pense que ce que je redoute depuis des années va enfin arrivé

\- Tu vas la laissé partir

\- C'est son rêve

\- Ça veux dire oui

Amede regarda Jinta amusé

\- Connaissant mon passé je pense être mal placé pour le lui interdire

\- Oui c'est vrai bon je vais dormir je suis mort

\- Hum oui moi aussi

Ils allèrent se coucher avec la pensée que les prochains jours allaient être durs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Décision

Le week-end était passé, Law était repartit et Cheshire avait reprit les cours cependant elle était moins attentive qu'à son habitude, en effet la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec son frère un jour plus tôt ne cessais de lui torturer l'esprit mais elle revint vite à la réalité lorsque son professeur l'interrogea.

\- Miss Trafalgar au lieu de rêvassé vous pourriez peut-être nous traduire ce texte ?

Elle se leva et commença la traduction

\- «Par les plus grands forfaits j'ai vu troubler la terre

Sur le Trône affermi le roi sait tout dompter

Dans la publique paix l'amour seul fait la guerre

C'est le seul ennemi qui soit à redouter.»

\- C'est parfait comme toujours, vous pouvez vous rasseoir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dormir

La jeune fille obéit sans rien dire sous les regards oppressants de ses camarades mais elle n'y fit pas attention et retrouva le cours de ses pensées jusqu'à la sonnerie. Lorsque cette dernière retentit le prof leur rappela

\- N'oubliez pas qu'à treize heures vous avez une intervention avec un haut gradé de la Marine.

Tous sortirent sans donner un seul signe de compréhension trop occupé a se rué jusqu'au self mais pour Cheshire c'était la misère si cet intervenant de la Marine faisait le rapprochement entre son nom et celui de Law elle sera dans un sale pétrin et elle savait très bien qu'il ne penserait pas à une coïncidence elle ne les pense pas aussi idiots. Sa seule chance sécher après tout vu la situation c'était un peu une question de survie Amede ne lui en voudra pas.

\- Je suis quand même dans la merde pour les autres cours

Elle décida d'aller manger sur le toit pour réfléchir à comment organisé son séchage de cours et son départ car oui elle avait décidé de partir et de réaliser son rêve.

\- Enfin je vais devenir une pirate

\- Raah enfin un peu d'air

Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour savoir d'où venait cette voix. C'est alors qu'elle vit un homme plutôt grand, musclé aux cheveux gris portant une grande veste épaisse blanche et bleu ouverte avec de la fourrure verdâtre recouvrant son cou, ses poignets et ses hanches. De nombreux cigares sont attachés à son bras gauche elle remarqua son Jitte et le Kanji de la justice. Il n'y avait pas de doute c'était bien le haut gradé dont son professeur avait parlé. Dommage c'était elle dit tout bas elle le trouvais plutôt attirant malgré le fait qu'il devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Elle décida quand même d'engager la conversation.

\- Excusez moi mais qui êtes vous ?

L'homme la regarda plutôt surpris de sa présence

\- Je suis le Colonel Smoker de la Marine

\- Oh le Chasseur Blanc

\- C'est exact et toi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? A t-il fallut qu'elle tombe sur lui elle pensait vraiment que le monde lui en voulait mais elle lui répondit avec un beau sourire qui fit rougir notre Colonel.

\- Je m'appelle Cheshire je suis en première 5M

\- Ah tu fait partis de la classe que je vais voir dans cinq minutes

\- Euh oui

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette jeune fille l'intriguais il allait lui poser une question mais une voix féminine l'interrompit il s'agissait de son bras droit

\- Colonel c'est l'heure

Il se tourna vers celle-ci

\- J'arrive Tashigi

Puis il se retourna vers Cheshire mais cette dernière en avait profité pour s'éclipser

\- Ba où est-elle passée ?

\- Bon Colonel dépéchez-vous !

\- Ouais c'est bon

Quelques minutes plus tard le Colonel Smoker arriva dans la salle de classe et attendit que le professeur finisse de faire l'appel mais une phrase de ce dernier lui fit relever la tête.

\- Tient Miss Trafalgar est absente ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Le Chasseur Blanc balaya la salle du regard et avec grande déception il ne vit pas la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrer un peu plus tôt. Après l'appel il masqua sa frustration et commença ce pour quoi il venu.

De son coté Cheshire avait décidé de rentrer chez elle pour justifié son absence auprès d'Amede et surtout pour lui faire part de son choix concernant sa future vie de Pirate. A peine fut-elle arrivé qu'elle vit Amede qui la regarda d'un air de dire ''Je veux des explication jeune fille''. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et lui expliqua tout depuis le début et le vieil homme se calma.

\- Je vois tu as bien fais c'était trop risqué de rester là-bas.

\- Oui mais il y autre chose dont j'aimerais te faire part.

L'ancien pirate resta assit et silencieux il savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Mercredi je prendrai la mer vers Grand Line certes Law me l'a interdit mais j'en ai vraiment envie

\- Et tu croix que tout comme lui je vais t'en empêcher ?

La jeune fille eut soudain la boule au ventre

\- Cheshire je sais que c'est ton rêve depuis que tu es toute petite en plus tu sais très bien que je serais mal placé pour te l'interdire

\- J'avais prévu cette phrase si tu refusé

Amede explosa de rire mais s'arrêta net lorsque poussé d'une joie intense la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Oh merci merci merci

\- Du calme je ne suis plus tout jeune tu sais

La future pirate recula

\- Oups désolé

\- Pas grave j'imagine que maintenant tu vas aller préparer tes affaires.

Elle lui afficha un énorme sourire digne d'une enfant de cinq ans

\- OUI !

Le vieil homme se mit à sourire en voyant sa petite protégée courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis il se releva et reprit ses activités en murmurant.

\- Law va me tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le Nagi Nagi No Mi

Le lendemain Cheshire n'est pas allée en cours, elle avait préparé ses affaires, son Nodachi mais il lui rester encore une chose à régler : son fruit du démon. Elle hésitait à le manger ou pas. Elle pris le coffre et alla se poser sur son lit tout en le regardant.

\- Tu me pose vraiment un sérieux dilemme.

C'est alors qu'Amede entra dans sa chambre

\- Alors prête pour demain ?

\- Oui mais lui me pose problème

Elle lui montra l'objet de sa tourmente

\- Oh tu ne veux pas le manger

\- J'hésite

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était son fruit donc j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, en plus de ça c'est très gros à réaliser psychologiquement et je ne pourrai plus nager.

\- Certes c'est une grosse responsabilité mais de la à dire que tu ne seras pas à la hauteur, c'est du n'importe quoi je suis sur qu'il sera heureux et fier de toi.

La jeune fille retrouva le sourire et reprit un peu plus confiance en elle.

\- Donc tu penses que je devrais le manger

\- Honnêtement oui je suis sur que tu seras une excellente détentrice du fruit du Démon

Il la prit dans ses bras

\- Tu vas me manquer ma princesse

\- Toi aussi Papy

Le vieil homme desserra son étreinte

\- Bon je te laisse te préparer ''psychologiquement''

Il avait dit cela avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix tout en faisant les guillemet avec ses doigts, ce qui fit éclater de rire Cheshire mais elle lui lança un coussin en pleine tête. Il la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi

Elle lui tira la langue de façon très mature mais de peur de recevoir un autre coussin voir plus Amede sortit en quatrième vitesse de la chambre. Adossé contre la porte il souffla

\- J'ai l'impression d'oublier un truc

La jeune fille fixa le Nagi pendant quelques minutes puis elle le pris dans ses mains et se mit à compter jusqu'à dix

\- un...deux...trois...quatre...cinq...six...sept...huit...neuf et dix

A la fin de son temps elle avala le fruit en entier sans se donner la peine de le mâcher. Après l'avoir mangé elle resta immobile avant de lâcher

\- AAAHHH ! C'EST DEGUELASSE !

Dans la cuisine Amede qui avait entendu le hurlement de Cheshire tapa son poing dans sa main

-Ah c'était donc ça

En effet l'ex pirate avait oublié de dire à notre future jeune pirate que les fruits du démon avait un goût infecte. Imaginant la tête que devait avoir sa protéger il rigola et se remit au travail.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de l'Île on pouvait entendre un colonel assez énervé contre un pauvre escargot-phone

\- Comment ça Trafalgar Law n'a pas de sœur

\- Je vous le jure Colonel il n'est affiché nulle part que ce pirate est une sœur

\- Vous voulez me faire croire à une coïncidence ?

\- Attendez je vous passe le vice-Amiral Aokiji... Oui Allô ? Smoker

\- Oui Kuzan

\- Écoute moi je te demande de ne pas rechercher cette fille

\- QUOI ! mais pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchi un peu tu veux l'arrêter pour quoi ? Le fait que ce soit la sœur d'un pirate, tu l'a dit toi même c'est une lycéenne de première 5M elle ne tournera sûrement pas comme son frère.

\- Donc tu veux que laisse couler c'est ça ? Tes pensées ne sont que des suppositions non fondée

\- Oui laisse couler si il s'avère que j'avais tord tu feras ce que tu veux.

Le Colonel soupira et murmura un d'accord avant de raccrocher à son supérieur

\- Sergent Tashigi !

La jeune femme se mit au garde à vous devant lui

\- Oui mon Colonel

\- Nous partons

Elle le regarda l'air perplexe et demanda

\- Et pour Trafalgar ?

Le Chasseur Blanc serra les poings

\- Les ordres du vice-Amiral Aokiji sont très claires on la laisse tranquille tant qu'elle n'est pas une menace.

\- Bien mon Colonel

La jeune bretteuse partit sur le pont pour prévenir du départ pendant que son supérieur prit le chemin de sa cabine ne se doutant pas que demain le monde s'apprêtera à accueillir une nouvelle pirate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le jour tant attendu

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J, le moment le plus attendu pour Trafalgar Cheshire qui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose depuis son enfance prendre la mer et devenir une pirate. Et c'est dans quelques heures qu'elle allait réaliser son rêve en plus elle ne pouvait pas imaginé mieux que de partir avec la bénédiction de l'homme qui l'a élevé pendant treize ans. Elle, Amede et Jinta se trouvaient sur le bord de la cote mais la jeune fille avait les yeux bandés et était perdue.

\- Maintenant que nous nous sommes arrêter je peux l'enlever ?

Le vieil homme lui lâcha la main

\- Bien sur

Elle retira le bandeau rouge et ce qu'elle vit la laissa pont oit

\- J'y crois pas c'est le voilier qui était dans le hangar

\- Eh oui c'est avec ce bateau que je suis partis en mers il y trente ans

Devant elle se trouvait un magnifique petit voilier avec des voiles d'un blanc éclatant et une coque de couleur cochenille parfaitement nettoyé sans aucune encoche. Jinta mis une main sur son épaule.

\- Nous l'avons retaper rien que pour toi car on peut dire qu'il était dans un sale état ce rafiot

Il se mit à rire mais se tu rapidement lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing d'Amede

-Je ne te permet pas d'insulter mon bateau certes il a beaucoup vécu mais il ne ma jamais lâché

-HAII ça fait mal

La jeune fille les regarda se chamailler, elle se disait qu'ils allaient beaucoup lui manquer dont ses interminables entraînements dans la foret avec les animaux sauvages. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle ne reviendrai jamais au contraire quand elle aura un équipage et qu'elle sera l'une des pirates les plus connu comme son frère elle reviendra leur raconter ses péripéties. Après tout ce n'est pas une fin mais juste le commencement.

\- Ou tu vas à aller ?

\- A Loguetown j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal de pirates là-bas après je verrais par la suite.

\- Fais attention ils n'ont pas tous la même notion de piraterie que toi, moi ou notre défunt Gold D Roger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais me défendre

Amede soupira face à la naïveté de celle qu'il à considéré comme sa fille pendant treize ans

\- Les techniques de combat que je t'ai apprise seront parfois inutiles contre certains pirates notamment les détenteurs d'un fruit du démon.

\- Je sais mais Law m'a appris la maîtrise du Haki offensif et perceptif.

Elle lui fit une démonstration et notre ancien pirate en tomba raide, en effet le bras de sa protégée était recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à du plomb à vue d'œil mais un détail perturba Amede. A l'origine le Haki était de couleur noir mais bizarrement celui de la jeune fille avait des reflets violet.

\- Pourquoi ton Haki à des reflets violet ?

\- Oh ça je ne sais pas même Law à été incapable de me le dire.

\- Ah et tu peux m'expliquer comment as tu réussi à le convaincre de te l'apprendre alors qu'il n'est pas n'est pas d'accord pour que tu devienne une pirate ?

La jeune file afficha un sourire sadique

\- Le chantage

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ba en seconde il avait eut un trois en Littérature je te laisse imaginé la suite

Le grand père rigola

\- Très ingénieux

\- Merci

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de regarder l'horizon

\- Je devrais y aller pour y arriver avant la nuit

\- oui ce serais plus sure

Ils se firent tous les trois un dernier câlin dès que Jinta eut retrouvé ses esprits. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux elle pleurait dans les bras des deux hommes. Mais au bout de quelques minutes c'est avec difficultés que Cheshire Trafalgar pris la mer vers sa première destination Loguetown.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et était prête à assumer les conséquences lorsque son frère l'apprendra. Elle ria nerveusement à cette pensée après tout elle ne lui avait jamais désobéit jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Law mais maintenant JE SUIS UNE PIRATE !

Elle était déjà hors du chant de vision a partir de Rubeck et ce rapprochait à grande vitesse de sa destination.

Quelque part dans un sou-marin sur Grand Line, un jeune homme ressentit un frisson qui le parcourra tout le long du corps.

\- Tout va bien Capitaine ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Les Heart pirates regardèrent leur Capitaine perplexe mais reprirent vite leurs activités.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une rencontre qui peut tout changer

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Cheshire avait pris la mer pour Loguetown, elle avait également décidé d'y rester quelques temps et c'était donc dégotter un petit appartement et un travail en tant que serveuse histoire de gagner un peu d'argent. Le bar dans lequel elle travaillait s'appelait le ''Corsaire'', il était réputé comme étant un repère de pirates. C'est pourquoi certains se demandaient comment la jeune fille pouvait travaillée dans un tel endroit, mais pour elle ce repère était une vrai mine d'or où elle espérait trouver le ou les premiers membres de son futur équipage. Aujourd'hui il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude, la jeune fille décida donc d'interroger son patron.

\- Pourquoi tant d'agitation ? C'est la première fois que je vois autant de monde depuis que je travaille ici.

Le patron afficha un sourire amusé à la remarque de son employée

\- Il paraît qu'un gamin qui doit avoir ton age fait du grabuge au centre ville, on m'a raconté que lorsqu'il était piégé sur l'échafaud il à hurlé qu'il trouvera le One piece et qu'il deviendra le roi des pirates.

\- Il s'en est sortit ?

\- Oui

\- Vous savez comment il s'appelait ?

Le patron réfléchi quelques minutes

\- Hum il me semble que c'était Duffy non... Ruffy non... Ah oui Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, il est nouveau sur les mers mais il à déjà une prime de trente millions de Berrys.

\- Waouh c'est beaucoup pour un débutant

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Après leur conversation, la jeune fille reprit son travail jusqu'à ce que deux hommes débarqua dans le bar. Le silence se fit immédiat dès qu'ils passèrent la porte. Cheshire impressionnée par leur carrure se rapprocha à nouveau de son employeur.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Il lui murmura

\- Le plus grand c'est Eustass Kidd dit Captain Kidd et le plus petit c'est Killer dit Le Massacreur ils font partis des onze supernovas.

En effet ce fameux Eustass Kidd était un homme musclé, de grande taille qui à la stupeur de Cheshire n'avait pas de sourcils, il possédait des cercles noirs autours de ses yeux rouges foncés, ses lèvres et ses ongles eux aussi rouge carmin. Il arborait aussi une chevelure rouge ayant une forme de flammes et portait une paire de lunettes de soudure.

Contrairement à son compagnon qui lui était un homme mince, peu musclé mais masqué d'un casque intégral blanc et bleu clair sur la tête avec beaucoup de trous devant et avec ce qui ressemble à des écouteurs sur les cotés. Mais dans son dos elle remarqua ses longs cheveux blonds sauvages tombant sur ses cuisses.

Elle les observa un long moment lorsque qu'après s'être assis, le rouquin l'appela.

\- Hey serveuse serait-il possible qu'on nous serve à boire ?

La jeune fille se précipita vers eux.

\- Que vous voulez vous boire Messieurs ?

\- Du Rhum pour moi et toi Killer ?

\- Du saké

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite

\- Dépêche toi

Après quelques minutes d'attente la jeune fille leur apporta leur boissons mais pour le capitaine elle ne fut pas assez rapide

\- Eh bien enfin j'ai faillit m'endormir

Elle ne dit rien et alla s'occuper des autres clients, lorsqu'ils eut fini, il la rappela

\- Serveuse vient débarrassé

Pour Cheshire ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, elle se dirigea vers le rouquin et à la surprise générale de tout les autres clients ainsi que de son patron elle le frappa avec son plateau et hurla

\- Non met pour qui tu te prend même les pirates les plus malotrus que j'ai servis mon parlé avec plus de respect que toi, tu crois que c'est parce que tu es un supernova que je vais baissé la tête et me laisser marcher dessus sans rien dire ?

A la fin de sa tirade le supernova se leva la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, la jeune fille ferma les yeux de peur de recevoir la conséquences de son coup mais il ne lui posa qu'une simple question.

\- Comment t-appelle tu ?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux

\- Cheshire

\- Très bien

il prit le plateau avec les verres et alla les poser sur le comptoir du bar puis sortit suivi de son second. Ce dernier une fois dehors lui demanda

\- Qu'est- ce que tu compte faire ?

Eustass Kidd se retourna vers lui

\- De quoi tu parle ?

Le blond soupira

\- Te fou pas de moi Kidd je te connais et je sais que tu as quelque chose en tête qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le Capitaine lui sourit

\- Tu verras

Après cette remise de ses émotions, la jeune fille respira à nouveau calmement mais elle restait encore troubler de son altercation avec le supernova. L'ayant remarquer son patron décida de lui donner sa soirée sans la renvoyé lui disant qu'ici le caractère était capital pour ne pas se faire piétiné. Cheshire prit ses affaires, remercia son patron et sorti du Corsaire en direction de chez elle sans remarquer la présence derrière elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : L'agression

La jeune fille prit la direction de son appartement calmement tout en fredonnant un petit air assez célèbre. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant son immeuble, elle n'eut pas le temps de poussé la porte de celui-ci, qu'une main se posa brusquement sur sa bouche et une seconde se positionna autour de sa taille. Sentant le danger elle eut le réflexe de donner un violent coup de coude dans les cotes de son agresseur qui lâcha prise

\- Sale garce tu va me le payer !

\- Vas y je t'attend

L'inconnu sorti un couteau et se précipita sur Cheshire prise au dépourvue, elle eut juste le temps d'esquiver l'arme blanche mais enchaîna rapidement un Haikik suivi d'un Uppercut. L'homme retenta une seconde attaque mais il reçut un Instep dans la tête, il tomba à terre elle aller le finir avec Knifehand mais il l'implora

\- Non...non ne fais pas ça je t'en pris je suis désolé par pitié ne me tue pas !

Mais concentré sur les supplications de l'homme elle ne remarqua pas le second qui se glissa derrière et lorsqu'elle sentit enfin sa présence elle se retourna vers lui mais reçut quatre balles dans la poitrine. La jeune pirate tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'une voix qui lui était familière l'a fit rester éveillée.

\- Deux contre un c'est pas réglo ça surtout face à une fille

\- Eus...Eustass Ki...Kidd

Le supernova jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la jeune fille mais se concentra à nouveau sur les deux hommes.

\- Alors comme ça vous kiffé vous en prendre aux femmes ?

Ils étaient tous deux pétrifiés par la voix forte et dure du pirate. Le premier agresseur essayer de se justifié

\- non...non c'est avec sa tenu là elle m'a...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une balle dans la tête.

\- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE !

Eustass Kidd était hors de lui, en vérité il était là depuis le début et savait que la jeune fille inconsciente derrière lui n'était en rien coupable. Il se tourna vers le second qui était la cause de son état.

\- A ton tour

\- Non s'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça je ne recommencerai plus.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans le panneau comme elle ?

Il afficha un sourire carnassier sur son visage tout en s'approchant de sa victime.

\- C'est mal me connaître

Il s'avança de plus en plus de l'homme qui recula la peur ce lisant dans ses yeux il allait sortir son arme mais il trébucha. Une lueur sadique traversa les yeux du rouquin voyant l'homme à sa merci, il mit son pied sur le torse de sa victime pour le faire hurler de douleur.

\- Vas y hurle

Il lui donna également quelques que coup de pied assez puissant pour brisé les cotes de l'agresseur. Mais lassé de ce petit jeu il décida d'en finir, il prit son pistolet et lui tira quatre balle dans la tête.

\- Ça vous apprendra à vous en prendre à un future membre de mon équipage.

Il se dirigea alors vers le corps de la jeune fille inanimée

\- Merde trop lent, il faut que je fasse vite

En effet elle avait perdue une énorme quantité de de sang, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena sur son bateau. Une fois arrivé il fut accueillis par les membres de son équipage, tous sauf Killer furent surpris par la présence de la jeune serveuse.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Pas le temps amène l'équipement médical et vite

\- OK

Le blond quitta le pont pour aller chercher de quoi soigner ce qui semblait être la protégée de son Capitaine. Pendant ce temps Kidd déposa la jeune fille sur son lit mais il l'a redressa et posa ça main sur sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard les balles se trouvant dans le corps de Cheshire furent dans ses mains. C'est alors que Killer arriva pour prendre sa place.

\- Bon sort de là je m'en occupe

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres

\- Tu veux qu'elle meurt ?

\- non

\- Alors sors et laisse moi travailler

Le Capitaine des Kidd pirates se leva et sorti sans chercher une nouvelle fois à protester. Killer s'occupa de la jeune fille, il lui enleva son T-shirt avec soin, il remarqua alors les impacts de balles deux avaient frôlés les poumons, l'une le cœur de justesse et la quatrième n'avait touché aucun point vitaux, il se dit que son Capitaine avait des choses à lui dire. Il nettoya le sang séché, mit de la pommade, la banda et la brancha au ventilateur mécanique pour qu'elle puisse respirer sans mal. Il sorti de la cabine pour rassuré son Capitaine et savoir ce qui c'était passé. Ce dernier voyant son second arriver lui demanda.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle est hors danger grâce à toi mais je peux savoir pourquoi elle est dans cette état alors que tu devais simplement lui demander de nous rejoindre ?

\- Deux hommes l'ont agressés et comme ils ont vus qu'elle leurs donnait du file a retordre l'un des deux lui à tiré dessus.

\- Tu sais que ça aurait pu lui être fatal ?

\- Oui

\- J'imagine que tu les à tués

\- Comme tu t'en doute

\- Tu tes débarrassé des corps

\- Hum non on va dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps

Le blond soupira il n'avait plus qu'à le faire lui même.

\- Elle risque de rester inconsciente pendant un ou deux jours il va falloir que tu sois patient.

\- Tss j'ai pas le choix

\- Ouais bon je vais aller nettoyer tes conneries

Il ne reçut réponse car Kidd était déjà parti dans sa cabine pour veillé sur son futur membre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Rejoins mon équipage

Cela faisait trois jours que la jeune serveuse était inconsciente, le Capitaine des Kidd pirates avait donc veillé sur elle trois nuit durant, il luttait constamment contre la fatigue malgré les contestation de son équipage. Au moment où la fatigue allait enfin l'emporter, il vit la jeune fille allongé dans son lit ouvrir doucement les yeux.

\- Enfin réveillé c'est pas trop tôt

Elle se redressa brusquement et balaya la cabine du regard

\- Doucement tu n'est pas encore totalement rétablie

Il s'avança vers elle, mais apeuré elle prit la lampe sur la table de chevet et la balança sur le rouquin qui se la prit en pleine tête.

\- HAII mais pourquoi ta fait ça ?

\- Tu es le pirate d'hier !

\- Hein d'hier ?

\- Ba oui

Le supernova compris alors que la serveuse ne se souvenait de rien il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je vais t'explique en fait notre rencontre date de trois jours

\- quoi impossible

\- laisse moi finir...

Elle le laissa raconter et à la fin de son histoire elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le croire en regardant en voyant sa blessure

\- Et j'imagine que vous les avait tués

\- Oui et mon second c'est débarrassé des corps

\- Charmant

\- C'est sa d'être pirate

\- Je sais je suis aussi une pirate

Le rouquin sourit

\- Je sais et c'est pourquoi j'ai une proposition à te faire mais d'abord habille toi et rejoins moi sur le pont, mais fait attention avec ta blessure.

Il sortit de la cabine, laissant la jeune fille se couvrir décemment. Quelques minutes elle rejoignis Kidd sur le pont.

\- Alors c'est quoi votre proposition ?

L'homme prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je veux que tu fasse partie de mon équipage.

La jeune fille tomba de haut

\- Faire partie de votre équipage

\- Oui

Cheshire baissa le regard

\- Je ne sais pas en fait, si j'étais venu ici c'était dans l'espoir de fonder mon propre équipage.

\- Tu sais c'est compliqué surtout pour une fille

\- oui mais j'avais un peu d'espoir

\- C'est pas suffisant écoute, je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour réfléchir car nous partons cette nuit en attendant tu peux rentrer chez toi pour te reposer.

\- Vous êtes sure ?

\- Puisque je te le dit aller vas y

La jeune pirate remercia son sauveur et descendit du bateau. Kidd fut très vite rejoint par Killer.

\- Alors ?

\- On sera fixé dès ce soir

\- C'est à dire

\- Si elle n'est pas là à minuit on aura notre réponse

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune fille s'éloigner, mais elle ne pris pas le chemin de son appartement contrairement aux recommandations du pirate mais celui du de son lieu de travail. Arrivé au bar que la voix de son patron retentit

\- Ah enfin Cheshire où était tu passé ?

L'homme se posta devant la jeune fille près à la sermonner lorsqu'il remarqua sa blessure

\- Mais que diable t'es t-il arrivé ?

\- Hum pouvons nous parler de ça dans votre bureau s'il vous plaît

Voulant savoir ce qui était arrivé a sa serveuse, il s'exécuta et ils partirent tout les deux dans son bureau. La jeune fille lui raconta alors sa mésaventure à son patron.

\- Je vois c'est sûrement ceux qu'on avait jeté dehors avec Rockstar parce qu'ils avaient eut des gestes déplacer à ton égard.

\- Peut-être en fait je ne me souvenais de rien quand je me suis réveiller ce matin.

\- Tu m'a bien dit que c'était Eustass Kidd qui t'avait sauvé ?

\- Oui d'ailleurs il ma fait une proposition assez inattendu

Son patron la regarda intriguer

\- Une proposition ?

\- Il ma demander de rejoindre son équipage

\- Quoi mais c'est génial !

Cheshire la regarda surprise ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui est génial, je voulais former mon propre équipage

\- Ches c'est ta chance de partir pour de bon en plus rejoindre un équipage et la meilleur solution pour quelqu'un comme toi

\- Mais ils tuent des gens !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu les rejoindra que tu seras obligé de leur ressembler

\- Donc vous pensez que je devrai accepter ?

\- Évidemment surtout que c'est l'un des onze supernova ce n'est pas rien

\- Si mon frère l'apprend il va faire une attaque

\- Aller tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour mieux y réfléchir

\- oui vous avez raison

La jeune serveuse quitta le bar et rentra chez elle, une fois dans son appartement elle s'assit sur son canapé elle pesa le pour et le contre de la proposition qui lui a été faite. Après deux heures d'intense réflexion elle avait fais son choix, elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il était 23h55 Kidd et son équipage était sur le pont, puis le temps avançait plus l'espoir de rouquin diminuait, son second essayait de le résonné

\- Kidd fait toi une raison elle ne viendra pas

\- La ferme

Il était minuit les membres de l'équipage de Kidd reprit leur activité habituelle et le supernova n'eut d'autre choix que de se résigner, il tourna les talon suivi du blond

\- TOUS A VOS POSTE ON Y VAS !

Il allait s'asseoir dans son siège lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre

\- Hey vous n'avez pas l'intention de partir sans moi ?

A l'entente de cette voix tout l'équipage se précipita dans sa direction, c'est alors que le Capitaine des Kidd se leva le sourire aux lèvres vers la détentrice de cette voix

\- Tu es en retard j'avais dit minuit il me semble

\- Oh sa va juste de deux minutes et il vas falloir vous y faire je suis une fille après tout

Le rouquin se mit à rire

\- AHAHAHAHA aller dépêche toi de monter avant que je change d'avis

\- A vos ordres mon Capitaine

La jeune fille monta à bord et fut accueillie par tous ravis d'avoir un nouveau parmi eux même si c'était une fille.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Premier affrontement et explications

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'équipage des Kidd avait quittés Loguetown et ils étaient enfin arrivé sur Grand Line malgré de nombreuses péripéties qui leur avaient fait prendre du retard dans leur voyage, ils ce sont coursé par deux navires de la Marine sur toute la moitié du chemin, comme si les monstres marins ne leur donnait pas assez de fils à retorde mais ils avaient enfin réussi à traverser Riverse Mountain sans aucun dommage.

\- Enfin nous y sommes Killer bientôt le One Pièce sera à nous

\- Ne t'emballe pas on l'a pas encore trouvé

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Heat prépare le repas, Wire est en train de lire et Cheshire s'entraîne

\- Elle s'entraîne encore

\- Elle n'arrive pas à utilisé son fruit du démon

\- Ah oui le fruit de la sourdine c'est vrai qu'il pourrait nous être utile pour faire des attaques en toute discrétion

Ils continuèrent leur discussion lorsque tout d'un coup le navire se mit à tanguer se qui fit sortir tout l'équipage sur le pont. C'est Wire qui parla le premier

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- On ce fait attaquer

\- C'est la Marine

Kidd se précipita du coté d'où venait l'explosion et vit un Navire de la Marine

\- Merde c'est l'enfumeur préparez vous au combat !

Cheshire fut étonner par la décision de son Capitaine

\- Mais Capitaine ne devrions nous pas préparer les canons pour attaquer à distance c'est plus sure non ?

Ce fut Killer qui lui répondit

\- Oui mais cet homme est un Marine que le Capitaine aime affronter au corps à corps

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le reste de l'équipage monta sur le bateau ennemi, ils firent tout les deux de même lorsque la jeune pirate esquiva de justesse un coup de sabre. Elle jeta un regard en direction du propriétaire c'était une femme les yeux marrons et les cheveux bleutés, elle portait des lunettes rouges, un chemisier à fleurs sous un gilet bleu ayant de la fourrure sur les bords et un jean. C'est alors qu'elle la reconnue.

\- Vous êtes le Sergent Tashigi le bras droit du Colonel Smoker

La jeune femme l'attaqua à nouveau mais elle la barra avec son Nodachi

\- Comment sais tu cela ?

La pirate sourit

\- Vous ne reconnaissez pas ?

\- Cheshire Trafalgar élève en M5 ou plutôt ancienne élève

Ce n'était pas la bretteuse qui avait répondu mais Smoker lui même, la jeune fille allait ajouté quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par son Capitaine

\- Quoi Trafalgar ?! Il va falloir que tu m'explique toi

\- Oui Capitaine mais c'est pas le moment.

La jeune fille engagea le combat avec la jeune sabreuse et Kidd avec Smoker les deux combats étaient si impressionnant que les soldats et les trois autres membres de l'équipage s'arrêtèrent.

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi la fille avec qui parlait le Colonel

Cheshire allait répondre lorsqu'elle vit le dit Colonel en position de faiblesse face à Kidd prêt à le tuer c'est alors que sans réfléchir elle se précipita vers eux pour s'interposer mais un monstre marin le fit à sa place en apparaissant soudainement, le navire tanguais si fort qu'elle avait du mal à voir les autres membres de l'équipage lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son Capitaine pour se repérer.

\- On se replie

La jeune fille monta sur le bord prêt à sautée lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha c'était celle de Smoker

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que ça va me retenir ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenue une pirate ?

Elle ne répondit rien

\- Tu voulais suivre le même chemin que ton frère c'est ça ?

Cheshire descendit du rebord et s'approcha du Colonel ils étaient tout les deux trempés à cause du monstre qui avait jailli de l'eau

\- Mon frère n'est pas au courant que j'ai pris la mer et ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis devenu pirate

Smoker s'approcha encore plus de la jeune fille à tel point que leur corps furent collé l'un à l'autre

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- A toi de le découvrir

Elle l'embrassa sur le coin de la joue. Rougissant il ne su quoi répondre mais ce manque de réponse permis à Cheshire de retourner sur le bateau des Kidd pirates. Une fois de retour elle se mis à hurler à l'intention du Colonel.

\- NE T'INQUIETE PAS SMOKEY ON SE RETROUVERA !

Le Marine frémit au surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner mais avant de détourné le regard il put lire dans le dos de la pirate.

\- Corazon ?

Du coté des Kidd pirates c'était l'heure des explications.

\- Alors comme ça ton nom de famille c'est Trafalgar

\- Oui

\- Tu as un lien de parenté avec Trafalgar Law ?

\- Oui c'est mon grand frère enfin pas de sang mais d'adoption

\- Comment ça d'adoption ? Je comprend pas

\- Tu ne comprend jamais rien Kidd

\- La ferme Killer

\- En faite on a été élevés par Amede Lerouge un ancien pirate de l'équipage de Gold Roger mais notre histoire est beaucoup plus complexe que ça et comme j'avais cinq ans je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé avant l'adoption.

\- OK et d'où tu connais l'enfumeur ?

\- Il a fait une intervention dans mon ancien lycée, intervention à laquelle je n'ai pas assister vu que je séchais mais je l'ai rencontrer sur le toit et on a discuter

Eustass Kidd n'en croyait pas ses yeux il avait dans son équipage la petite sœur d'un de ses confrère supernovas et pas n'importe lequel Trafalgar Law son rival et ça on peut dire qu'il ne s'y attendais pas. La nuit tomba sur Grand Line et après cette journée pleines de rebondissements, les Kidd pirates décidèrent d'aller se coucher mais la jeune Trafalgar eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au Colonel, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'attirait. Elle se donna une gifle mentalement...non un Marine et une Pirate impossible, elle s'endormit alors déçut. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à s'endormir sur cette pensée, car sur un bateau de la Marine l'esprit de notre cher Chasseur Blanc était occupé par une seule et unique personne...Cheshire Trafalgar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Whiskey Peak partie 1

Quelques jours ce sont écoulé depuis l'affrontement entre les Kidd pirates et l'armada du Colonel Smoker. Les provisions avaient pas mal diminué, ils avaient oublié de renfloué les caisses avant leur départ de Loguetown mais heureusement pour eux leur crise alimentaire n'allait pas duré car Heat avec vue une île a l'horizon.

\- Maître Kidd île en vue

Le premier membre à avoir arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était d'autre que Cheshire qui se précipita sur le pont

\- Une île où ça ?

\- A trois kilomètre au Nord

Ce que tout l'équipage appréciait chez la jeune fille c'était sa façon de s'enthousiasmer pour un rien.

\- Dites Capitaine on y vas, on y vas ?

Kidd venait tout juste de se réveiller lorsque la pirate lui sauta dessus et le fit tomber à terre

\- Haii Ches calme toi bien sur qu'on y va

Wire s'approcha de son Capitaine et l'aida a se relevé

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu a l'air si heureuse qu'on accoste ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête

\- Désolé Wire c'est juste que je n'est pas mis les pieds sur une ile depuis notre départ de Loguetown.

\- Ah oui tu doit pas avoir trop l'habitude de rester longtemps sur les mers

\- Oui

\- Bon ba allons y alors

Quelques minutes plus tard ils accostèrent enfin sur l'île, ils se séparèrent en deux groupe Wire, Heat partirent s'occuper des provisions pendant que Kidd, Killer et Cheshire se dirigèrent vers un bar. Dès qu'ils entrèrent le silence s'installa mais ils entendirent des chuchotements tel que ''C'est Eustass Kidd'' où ''Qu'est ce qu'un des onze supernovas vient faire ici'' les trois pirates ni firent pas attention et allèrent s'asseoir. Une serveuse vint les voir

\- Bienvenue a Whiskey Peak que puis-je vous servir ?

Kidd sourit cette situation lui rappela quelques chose il regarda la jeune fille qui comprit à quoi il pensait

\- Pour nous deux ce seras deux verres de Saké

\- Très bien et pour vous mademoiselle ?

\- Hum un jus d'orange

\- Très je vous apporte tout ça

Après un tout petit peu d'attente ils reçurent leur commande. La jeune pirate avait un mauvais pressentiment. Whiskey Peak ce nom lui disait quelques chose mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Les deux hommes remarquèrent son mal-être.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- C'est cette île j'ai déjà lu quelque chose sur elle mais je ne sais plus quoi.

\- Détend toi nous n'avons rien a craindre ce sont également des pirates

\- Ouais mais je vais quand même retourner au bateau pour retrouver le livre en question.

\- Fais comme tu veux

Cheshire bu son verre d'une traite et repartit sur le bateau, elle vit alors que Wire et Heat était rentré ces dernier surpris de la voir lui demandèrent

\- Déjà rentrer

\- Oui j'ai une recherche à faire sur cette île

\- Ah et on imagine bien que Le Capitaine et Killer sont rester là-bas

\- Exacte bon je vous laisse

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se mit à la recherche du bouquin. La nuit commençait a tomber Kidd et Killer n'étaient toujours pas rentrer ce qui inquiéta les deux autres. Après pas mal d'heure de recherche la jeune fille trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait voulais mais ce qu'elle y lu ne fit que confirmer son mauvais pressentiment, elle prit son sabre et se précipita sur le pont pour prévenir ses camarades.

\- Les gars où sont le Capitaine et Killer ?

\- Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrer on allait justement partirent à leur recherche pourquoi ?

\- Ils faut quitter cette île au plus vite elle est infesté de multiples chasseurs de primes

\- Sérieux ils faut vite aller les prévenir

\- AHAHAH il va d'abord falloir vous débarrassez de nous

\- Hein ?

Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils étaient entouré d'une vingtaine d'ennemis. La pirate dégaina son Nodachi.

\- Wire Heat aller récupérer le Capitaine et Killer je m'occupe d'eux

\- Tu veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- Non c'est bon Heat en plus j'ai une nouvelle technique à essayer

Les deux pirates acquiescèrent et partirent à la recherche de leur camarades laissant la jeune fille face aux vingt chasseurs de primes. Mais elle n'eut le temps de se préparer qu'ils se jetèrent tous sur elle. Ils engagèrent le combat ils n'étaient pas fort mais a cause de leur nombre Cheshire avait du mal. Elle réussi à en évincé plus de la moitié mais malheureusement elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et décida donc de passé à la vitesse supérieur

\- Tss vous n'êtes que des sou-fifres

Elle mit son sabre à l'horizontal et le fit tournoyer c'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent vint balayer le rester des ennemis sauf une.

\- Bravo ce n'est pas pour rien que tu fais partis de l'équipage de Eustass Kidd

\- Merci j'imagine que c'est toi la plus puissante sur cette ile

\- en effet le reste c'est fait avoir il y a quelques jours par les pirates aux chapeau de paille

\- Hein chapeau de paille ?

\- Oui mais fini de bavarder battons nous !

Les deux jeunes femme engagèrent le combat et il était serré Cheshire était forte mais elle devait bien l'avoué cette chasseuse de prime la dépassais largement. Elle maniait parfaitement l'art du sabre mais pas autant que le Sergent Tashigi. Sa puissance venait de ses bras mais pour la pirate pour être un bon sabreur il faut combiné force, techniques, ruse et habilité de mouvement.


	10. Chapter 10

De leur coté Heat et Wire finirent par retrouver Kidd et Killer inconscients et affalé sur leur table entouré de multiples corps de bouteilles et de ce qui était sûrement des chasseurs de prime ayant trop bu ils prirent les deux pirates sur eux

\- Hey vous n'irez nulle part avec notre butin

Cinq Chasseurs les encerclèrent, Heat commençait à en avoir marre sur leur chemin ils en avait rencontrer pas mal et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose repartir en mer.

\- Wire part devant

\- ok mais grouille

\- Oui

Wire soupira il n'avait pas le choix, il prit son capitaine et Killer puis partit en direction du bateau en espérant que la jeune fille s'en était sortit. Pour Cheshire le combat était rude, elle était blessée et son adversaire aussi c'est alors qu'elle décida de passer au chose sérieuse

\- Alors tu me la montre ta nouvelle technique ?

La jeune fille ne dit rien et se tapa le bras gauche puis elle plaça son sabre face à elle ce qui capta toute l'attention de la chasseuse de prime cette dernière trop concentré sur le sabre ne vit pas la jeune pirate apparaître devant elle.

\- Quoi mais je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver comment tu ?

Cheshire sourit et planta son sabre dans l'épaule de la jeune femme et se retapa le bras

\- Voici ma nouvelle techniques

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

\- Tu as dit que tu ne m'avais pas entendu et bien c'est grâce a mon fruit du démon le fruit de la sourdine je sais ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça ma prit du temps avant de savoir comment il fonctionnait.

\- Ah Cheshire tu ne t'en ai toujours pas débarrassé

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le détenteur de cette voix qui n'était d'autre que Wire

\- Dé...débarrassé ?

\- Oui allé dépêche toi de la tuée

Il monta sur le bateau et le jeune fille se retourna vers la jeune femme à genoux devant elle.

\- Je peux pas faire ça c'est impossible

\- Tu es incapable de tuer et tu es une pirate tss qu'elle ironie

\- La ferme !

Elle retira son sabre de l'épaule de son adversaire, pour elle c'était impossible de tué quelqu'un certes elle était une pirate mais rien que d'imaginé l'idée de tuer lui était insupportable.

\- En fait tu es faible haha tu ne feras pas long feu

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire

La jeune fille ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle devait faire obéir à Wire et la tué ou suivre son code de piraterie. Qu'est ce que ferai Amede ou son frère à sa place ils l'auraient tué ? Cette idée était improbable, elle savait que ce n'était pas leur genre surtout si il s'agissait d'une femme comme elle et qu'elle avait tenter de la tué pour une prime qu'elle ne possédait pas vue qu'elle était nouvelle sur les mers. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision qu'un coup de feu résonna dans la baie. Cheshire regarda la jeune femme s'écrouler à ses pieds, elle regarda ensuite dans la direction d'où était partit le coup. Son regard s'écarquilla c'était Wire un revolver à la main le regard perçant de haine envers la jeune fille, il ne lui adressa même pas un mot et repartit à ses occupations. La pirate ne sentait plus ses jambes la porter et elle glissa au sol près du corps de son ancienne ennemie et se mit à pleurer. C'est alors qu' Heat arriva lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille le visage ruisselant de larmes il se précipita vers elle.

\- Cheshire qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- C'est...c'est Wire il...il la tué so...sous mes yeux

il regarda le corps inanimé

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Par...parce que j'ai...j'ai été...incapable de...de le faire je...je suis faible

\- non tu n'est pas faible c'est juste que ce n'est pas ta façon de procédé allé vient

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a ramena dans sa chambre et resta avec elle le temps qu'elle se calme. Elle fini par s'endormir alors une fois qu'elle fut paisiblement installée, il sortit sur le pont pour avoir une petite conversation avec Wire.

\- WIRE !

le concerné se retourna

\- oui ?

\- Comment a tu pus tué un ennemi sous le regard de Cheshire ?

\- C'était son boulot et elle à été incapable de le faire

\- Imbécile elle n'a que dix-huit ans comment compte tu expliquer son état au Maître lorsqu'il se réveillera ?

\- En lui disant qu'elle est faible

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux

\- Tant qu'elle ne s'entraînera pas elle le seras

\- Elle ne fait que ça !

\- Pas assez apparemment

\- Demain tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser car franchement je ne pense pas que Kidd et même Killer prennent ton partis.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et voyant que même en forçant il n'en n'aurait pas il décida de lever l'encre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Mise à prix et réconciliation

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis leur escale à Whiskey Peak. Kidd et Killer entendirent parler du cas de Wire dès leur réveille, ce dernier avait reçut l'ordre de s'excuser mais ne l'avait toujours pas mis à exécution, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait été un peu loin mais parce que la jeune fille l'évitait et lorsqu'il arrivait à lui adresser la parole, Heat débarquait. Mais aujourd'hui c'était son jour de chance, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la pirate avec le journal du jour à la main. Il toqua.

\- Cheshire?

Pas de réponse, alla à nouveau sur le pont

\- Cheshire ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il leva la tête vers la proue du bateau où se trouvait la jeune fille et il secoua le journal.

\- Ça devrait t'intéresser

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Descend et tu verras

Elle sauta de la proue et atterrie devant Wire qui faisait trois tête de plus qu'elle c'était le plus grand de l'équipage, il lui tendit le rouleau d'actu. Curieuse elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

\- C'est...c'est une blague ?

\- Non

\- Mais c'est énorme enfin pour moi en tout cas !

\- Je pense que l'on devrait remercier ce cher Colonel Smoker

La jeune fille ne dit rien trop absorber par ce qu'elle regardait. Elle avait dans ses mains la preuve qu'elle était devenue une pirate. C'est alors que Heat débarqua

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

\- Elle à reçut sa première mise à prix

\- Sérieux combien ?

Il prit l'affiche des mains de la jeune fille

\- Whoua pas mal pour une débutante vite il faut montrer ça au Maître

\- Quoi ? Euh non Heat attend

\- MAITRE KIDD !

Cheshire essaya de le rattraper mais trop tard

\- Un problème

\- Non mais regardez

Heat montra la prime à Kidd et Killer

\- Ho soixante millions de Berry bravo

\- Merci mais je pense que je le dois à mon nom et lien avec Law.

Killer prit l'affiche à son tour et la détailla

\- Non je ne pense pas regarde ton nom

la jeune fille regarda de plus près en effet ce n'était ni son prénom, ni son nom qui était inscrit mais...

\- Corazon ?

\- Oui d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir mis ce nom ?

La pirate réfléchi et compris

\- Mon manteau il y a marqué Corazon dessus ils ont du croire que je m'appelais comme ça

\- Eh bien temps mieux se sera ton nom de pirate en plus ça te va bien ''Corazon''

Kidd sourit en effet ce nom lui allait très bien vu que depuis son arrivée, elle était devenue le cœur de leur équipage.

\- Mais pourtant Smoker connaît ma véritable identité

\- On s'en fou l'enfumeur c'est peut-être pas lui qui à décidé de faire l'avis de recherche en plus c'est mieux que personne d'autre ne connaissent ton identité

Cheshire regarda Heat incertaine de comprendre

\- Pourquoi ?

Kidd mis une main sur son épaule

\- Réfléchi si il avait mis ton nom, tout ceux qui ont une dent contre ton frère chercherons à t'enlever pour l'atteindre

\- Oui vous avez raison

\- Ba voilà à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras Corazon de l'équipage du Captain Eustass Kidd compris ?

La jeune fille se mit au garde à vous

\- Oui Captain

\- Je trouve ça mieux que Capitaine car sinon ça fait trop de formel et moi et les formalités...

\- Ça fait deux

\- Merci Killer bon retournez tous à vos postes

\- OUI CAPTAIN !

Killer, Heat et Kidd reprirent leur activité il ne restait plus que Wire et Cheshire ou plutôt Corazon sur le pont, cette dernière allait retourné sur la proue lorsqu'il l'interpella.

\- Ches

Elle tourna la tête

\- Oui ?

\- Avant de t'appeler Corazon j'aimerais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'ai été trop loin

\- C'est le cas de le dire

\- Désolé de t'avoir imposé une tel vision mais dans cet équipage on à pas de pitié pour nos ennemis

\- Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas la prochaine fois je fermerais les yeux

\- Je ne rigole pas

\- J'essaye juste de détendre l'atmosphère

\- Ah ok alors tu me pardonnes ?

\- BIEN SUR !

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende la jeune fille lui sauta au cou en rigolant, pour le pirate entendre ce rire ne pouvait faire que du bien et il savait que le Capitaine et le reste de l'équipage pensaient la même chose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Apoo Scratchmen

L'équipage voguait tranquillement, la veille ils avaient eut le droit à une attaque surprise de la Néo marine et ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose se reposer. Mais malheureusement cela fut d'une coutre duré lorsque l'escargot phone sonna. Le Capitaine des Kidd pirates se leva en poussant un grognement

\- Grrr qui c'est ?

\- pulu pulu pulu...pulu pulu pulu scatcha

\- qui ose me déranger ?

\- Yosh Kidd ça fait un bail

\- Apoo que me vaut ton appel ?

\- Ba je voulais te prévenir que je compte passé te rendre une petite visite

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Pour discuter ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu

\- Oh c'est bête j'ai épuiser le stock de thé et de petits gâteaux

\- AHAHA ! Quel sens de l'humour Kidd tu viens de l'acheter ?

\- Grrr

\- Allé nous serons là dans 20 minutes à toute

\- HEY !

\- Scatcha

\- Enfoiré

Killer s'approcha de son capitaine pour essayer de le calmer

\- Calme toi Kidd il essaye de te faire sortir de tes gonds, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps

\- Ba il à réussi

Les vingt s'écoulèrent, les deux bateaux furent cote à cote, Cheshire alias Corazon un peu perdue demanda à Killer

\- Killer c'est qui ce Apoo ?

\- C'est Scratchmen Apoo dit la Marrée rugissante l'un des onze supernovas comme Kidd et ton frère il a une prime de cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit million de Berry.

Le dit supernova descendit sur le bateau des Kidd accompagné d'un jeune homme

\- Et lui ?

\- C'est son second il s'appelle Commodor le pirate des eaux troubles, il est très puissant sa prime s'élève à cent-soixante-deux millions de Berry comme la mienne

\- Whoua

La jeune fille détaillait les deux hommes hommes. Apoo Scratchmen était un peu plus petit que Kidd, elle avait remarqué que ses bras possédaient deux articulations au lieu d'une. Ses dents ressemblaient à des touches de piano, il portait aussi une paire d'écouteur avec son nom sur les cotés et un foudre habit rouge chinois avec le Kanji de la musique. Elle comprit par la suite qu'il avait manger le fruit de la musique et qu'il pouvait transformé ses bras en instruments. Quand à son second il devait deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle, les cheveux noir bouclés et les yeux marrons. Il était vêtu de noir avec des chaînes sur les cotés de son pantalon et des bracelets à clous aux poignets, il portait aussi une épée dans son dos. Corazon sortie de ses pensées lorsque son Capitaine prit la parole.

\- Apoo enlève moi se sourire stupide de ton visage et dit moi ce que tu es venus faire ici !

\- Calme toi Kiddy si je suis venu c'est parce que j'ai appris que tu avais un nouveau membre dans ton équipage

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la concernée

\- Ou plutôt une nouvelle, dit moi je pensais que tu ne prenais que des gens puissants avec toi et de préférence des hommes

\- C'est le cas mais quand on trouve une perle rare on ne passe pas son chemin

\- Pourtant il me semble que sa prime n'est que de soixante millions de Berry

\- Elle débute mais bientôt elle dépassera les cent millions

\- Oh et bien si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais une démonstration Commodor ?

Kidd commençait vraiment à bouillir de rage, il voulait vraiment qu'elle combatte contre son second c'était de la folie, elle ne faisait pas le poids

\- Tes cinglé tu veux qu'elle sois blessée ou quoi ?

Le pirate de la musique lui jeta un regard amusé

\- Non juste faire un test de ses capacités

Kidd n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que Commodor se précipita sur la jeune fille qui de justesse sortie son Nodachi pour barrer l'attaque. Le pirate fut surpris que Corazon possède un tel sabre

\- Un sabre maudit

La jeune fille sourit mais ne dit rien, à l'opposé on pouvait entendre les cris des Kidd pirates

\- CORAZON !

Le pirate à l'allure de métaleux, ne comptant pas la laissé reprendre ses esprits il l'attaqua à nouveau mais cette voici elle eut plus de mal à le bloquer alors pour plus de sûreté elle fit un salto arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux pour reprendre un peu de souffle.

\- Tu es lente euh Corazon c'est ça ?

\- Tss ne me sous-estime pas

C'est alors que sans qu'il ne le remarque elle se glissa derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule puis elle se remit en position de combat comme si de rien était. Ne comprenant pas l'utilité de son geste, le pirate lui demanda mais...aucun sons ne sorti de sa bouche, le jeune homme commença à paniqué et lança un regarda noir à Corazon. Cette dernière affichait un sourire triomphant.

\- Désolé mais ta voix m'étais insupportable alors j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne produise aucun son

\- …

\- Tu ne comprend pas ? Je vais t'expliquer j'ai manger le fruit du Nagi Nagi No Mi en claire je suis une fille sourdine

Le second du supernova de la musique était hors de lui comment avait-elle oser lui ôter la voix, elle une débutante. Décider à ne pas se laisser piétiner il sorti son épée de son fourreau et se lança contre la jeune fille

\- Merde il est rapide

On pouvait entendre l'air se fendre sous les coups et les lames s'entrechoquer. Corazon n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de souffle, malheureusement son manque d'endurance lui coûta cher, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration Commodor en profita pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac ce qui la fit tomber par dessus bord et à la seconde où elle touche l'eau il retrouva sa voix

\- Ah ça fait du bien

\- Bien joué mon grand

\- CORAZON !

Killer enleva sa chemise et plongea récupérer la jeune fille qui coulait à pic c'est alors qu'il vit une entaille assez profonde sur son épaule et il savait que son Capitaine n'allait pas laissé passé ça. Une fois qu'il l'eut repêché il l'amena dans sa chambre. Kidd voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait il explosa

\- Tu viens de signet ton arrêt de mort Apoo

\- Pourquoi ce n'était que pour voir sa puissance et je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu

\- PERSONNE NE MET EN DANGER LA VIE DE MES COMPAGNONS SANS EN PAYER LES CONSEQUENCES !

Heat et Wire s'approchèrent de leur Capitaine pour le calmer

\- Captain calmez vous, elle est sauvé Killer s'occupe d'elle

Ce dernier arriva à la hauteur du rouquin

\- Kidd va t'occuper d'elle

\- Pas avant de lui faire payer

\- Kidd elle à une entaille dans laquelle j'ai retrouvé un fragment de balle rouillé et je n'arrive pas à l'enlevé.

\- Elle est blessé !

\- Oui mais rien de grave va t'en occuper

Malgré son énervement le supernova fit se que Killer lui avait demander, il était conscient que si son second faisait ça c'était pour évité un bain de sang. Après son départ le blond concentra son attention vers Apoo et son second

\- Vous devriez partir

\- Mais je ne veux pas partir, je voulais vous faire...

Killer détourna sa tête vers lui

\- Elle avait raison ta voix est insupportable

Le brun afficha une tête outré mais ne dit répond dit rien pas à la provocation de son rival

\- Ha viens Commodor nous ne sommes plu les bienvenus

Heat et Wire qui étaient rester silencieux depuis l'arrivé du blond leur lancèrent

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais été

Voyant l'atmosphère hostile qui venait de s'installer Apoo et son second repartirent sur leur navire. Le calme qui avait quitté l'équipage revint mais personne n'en profita.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : L'île Mythique

Une semaine avait passé depuis le combat entre Commodor et Corazon, cette dernière c'était remise de ses blessures assez rapidement ce qui avait surpris Killer charger des soins mais cela l'arrangea vue qu'ils allaient accoster sur une ile pour acheter du matériel de soins.

\- Killer comment va t-elle ?

Le blond se retourna et vit son capitaine dans le cadre de la porte

\- Très bien depuis cinq jours elle ne fait que dormir

Le roux sourit

\- Parfait réveille la, elle à assez dormi

Il partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipage sur le pont

\- Tu as entendu

\- hum mouais je me prépare et j'arrive

La jeune fille se leva et se revêtit d'un short et d'une chemise noirs avec des bas rayés blanc et noir ainsi que des bottines cirées noires, une fois prête elle prit son sac et son Nodachi puis elle se dirigea vers l'île rejoindre les autres

\- Enfin tu en a mis du temps Corazon

\- Désolé Captain

\- Bon c'est parti les gars

\- Ouais

Kidd et Heat se dirigèrent vers le premier bar qu'ils trouvèrent, ils s'assirent et passèrent une commande lorsqu'un serveur leur demanda

\- Hum vous êtes des pirates ?

\- Oui

\- Alors vous ne devriez pas rester ici

Heat et Kidd se regardèrent intriguer

\- Pourquoi

\- Nous n'avons rien contre vous mais c'est pour votre sécurité

\- Notre sécurité

\- Si le Dieu apprend que des pirates sont ici il vous tuera

De son coté Killer était partit à la pharmacie acheter produit de soins lorsqu'un avis de recherche attira son attention

\- C'est impossible

Il se précipita dans la pharmacie et demanda des informations au vendeur

\- Ah lui, c'était il y a trois ans, il est sorti d'on ne sais où et il à tué l'ancien maire de cette ile heureusement notre Dieu est arrivé et nous à sauvé

\- Qu'est-il devenu par la suite ?

\- je l'ignore

\- Ah mais qui est ce Dieu ?

\- Notre sauveur

Quelques part sur l'île Wire et Corazon visitaient la forêt, Wire essayait de se rapprocher de la jeune fille pour comprendre sa manière de vivre, ils grimpèrent sur une montagne qui surplombait l'île entière et offrait une vue magnifique

\- Whoua tu as vu Wire c'est vue est sublime

L'homme s'assit à coté d'elle pour observer le paysage

\- Oui regarde on est tellement haut qu'on peut voir la village et notre Navire

Ils restèrent posé ainsi quelques minutes lorsque des cries se firent entendre. Ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans leur direction, c'est alors qu'ils virent un jeune homme brun à crête menotté assez grand portant un jean, un t-shirt noir, une veste beige, des lunettes de soleil fissurées et pas mal amoché, encerclé par une dizaine d'hommes portant de longue toge noir. Ils se cachèrent dans les buissons et Corazon chuchota à l'oreille de son ami

\- Tu as vu on dirait des moines

\- Tu as déjà vu des moines avec des sabres et des fusils

\- Ouais c'est vrai

Ils regardèrent la scène pendant quelques secondes quand les hommes commencèrent à attaquer le jeune homme.

\- Tu vas nous suivre sale traître

\- Le Dieu te faisait confiance comment as tu pus le trahir

\- Votre Dieu n'est rien d'autre qu'une ordure profitant de la naïveté des villageois

\- Comment ose tu !

Wire et Corazon se regardèrent et se firent comprendre l'un a l'autre qu'il fallait intervenir. Ils dégainèrent leur armes et se jetèrent sur l'escadron qui furent déstabilisé, par cette embuscade. Mais au grand malheur des deux pirates le combat se termina assez rapidement

\- Tss je pensais qu'ils seraient plus fort que ça

\- Ne t'inquiète pas une fois que nous serons dans le nouveau monde tu pourra t'amuser

\- Fais gaffe ma grande tu commence à parler comme Kidd

La jeune fille lui tira la langue de façon très mature, mais Wire l'ignora et se concentra sur le prisonnier. Qui lui lança un regard noir

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Wire et elle c'est Corazon nous sommes des pirates et toi ?

\- Je hais les pirates

\- je m'en fou je t'ai posé une question

Le jeune homme allait répondre lorsqu'à nouveau des vois ce firent entendre

\- Hoho Wire je pense qu'on devrait retourné au bateau la cavalerie arrive

\- Mouais

Il prit le jeune homme sur ses épaules pendant que la jeune fille fouillait les corps des soldats inconscients

\- HEY LACHEZ MOI !

\- Oh la ferme...mais qu'est ce que tu fait ?

La jeune fille le regarda

\- Ba on sait jamais ils peuvent avoir de l'argent sur eux, en plus ils ont plein d'armes ça plaira à Kidd j'en suis sure

\- Ouais bon ne traînons pas ici

Les deux pirates prirent la direction du bateau avec leur ''invité'' pour être en sécurité ne sachant pas ce qui les attendaient pendant que les trois autres membres se posaient la même question mais qui était ce fameux Dieu ?


End file.
